Next Generation
by Miyu399
Summary: The Teen Titans are in touble, Jump Cities worst villians are coming together in order to bring them down. Enlisting the help of Titans East and 4 new members might not be enough...
1. Prolouge: The future

Miyu: Hi ya my people. Here's the new story i've been promising you. If you dont like it...DON'T SUE ME!

Rain: Don't blame her for being up tight. She was born that way.

Miyu: Rain...do you want to go to hell again?

Rain: EEP! (Runs and hides)

Miyu: Goatta love power.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

"_It can't get any worse can it?"_ -Eagle

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T  
Next Generation  
Chapter #1: Prologue-The future  
T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

A muffled creak of a door being opened was heard as a silent shadow fell onto a dust-covered hallway. The shadow followed the hallway to an old wooden door. A ghostly white hand reached for the doorknob and opened the door. The shadow walked to a bed on the corner of the room and to the figure sleeping silently, unaware of the figure walking up to him. The figure placed a hand on the sleeping teen's mouth and shook him awake with the other.

The boy's eyes flew open for a moment before seeing the figure watching him. He pulled the hand off his mouth and sat up, "Violet? What are you doing here?" "I'm going to go along with my plan, Pyro, are you coming? Or are you going to stay here with your tail between your legs and hope I fix everything?"

"Well, when you put it that way…I think I'll go back to sleep." Violet slapped him. "I'm just kidding, geeze V, you have to calm down." He stood up and slipped on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. "It'll be cold," Violet stated. Pyro grabbed a sweater and a loose jacket.

Violet walked to the door and slowly opened it. She motioned for Pyro to follow her and went out the door. A moment later, they where in front of a tall wooden ladder leading upwards into…darkness. Violet grabbed the rails and began to climb upwards. She opened the hidden trap door leading outside and felt a slight wind pass her. She hauled herself up and waited for Pyro to join her.

"I thought you said we were doing this next week?" A voice from behind her said. Violet spun around and dropped the trap door on Pyro's head. "OW! WHAT THE-" Violet slammed the trap door on his head and muffled the sound of his voice. "Who's there?" She asked, reaching into her pocket for a familiar looking birdarang. A blond teenage girl came out of the shadows smiling, "I'm hurt, you weren't going to take me along were you?"

Violet stepped of the trapdoor allowing Pyro to come back out, "It's not that I didn't want you to come Eagle, I just didn't want to risk bringing more people then necessary." Eagle nodded, "I understand, but believe me, you'll need all the help you can get." Violet looked across the bay to the ruined city on the other side, "I will need all the help I can get for what I plan to do. But it's already risky bringing 2 people into the past, who knows what 3 people could do to the timeline."

Eagle shrugged, "You won't know until you try. Besides, if we do change the timeline it will probably be for the better." "How do you figure that?" Pyro said slipping on his sweater. "It can't get any worse can it?" Everyone was quiet until Violet walked towards the middle of the former titans tower.

She stepped pass all the ruined walls and old furniture, all the way to the very middle of the tower to where 7 grey stones marked the graves of the former Teen Titans. Silently Violet knelt down and put her hands together for a silent prayer. Eagle and Pyro closed their eyes and also knelt down. Violet opened her eyes and felt a tear go down her face, "I promise that I'll fix what happened in the past. I promise that once we come back from the past you'll all be alive and well and waiting for us to come back. I promise to avenge your deaths. Cyborg, Aqualad, Terra, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven and Robin. I hope that you will all forgive me for my past rash decisions and wrongdoings. And…and…and I hope that when I come back, mom and dad wont be embarrassed to be related to me anymore." She got up and brushed another tear off of her face.

She turned around and walked to the edge of the island. She traced her finger in an oval shape in the air. Muttering a few words a dark portal opened in front of her. "Last chance to back out." She said. Eagle walked up to her and gave her a comforting smile, "We're with you all the way kid." "Ya, besides, when Rain finds out what we're doing and comes after us you'll need someone to back you up. And place the blame on Eagle." Pyro said winking.  
"HEY!"  
"Hush!" Eagle and Pyro stopped bickering and looked at Violet. Violet motioned towards the bushes and put a finger on her lips. Eagle morphed into an owl and flew towards the bushes. An instant later Eagle was thrown to the ground and a dark shadow slipped into the portal and away.  
"Uh oh"  
"Not good…"  
"SHIT!" Violet ran towards the portal and jumped in after the shadow. Instantly the portal began to get smaller. "Come on!" Eagle grabbed Pyro and jumped into the portal. 5 seconds later the night was deathly quiet, with no sign of the teens…

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T  
Miyu: Suck or good? TELL ME!  
Rain: Calm down girl, if they like it they'll review. If they don't…well if they like it they'll review.  
Miyu: Well in the case…I'll be waiting…(Glares at people who weren't going to review)  
T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

Birdarang-I think that's what Robins throwy-thingy is called.


	2. The contest

Miyu: Hey ya guys! Sorry I took so long but I realized I forgot to say that I wanted 5 reviews before I updated. Sorry!

Rain: Airhead.

Miyu: HEY! I represent that.

Rain: Don't you mean **Resent** that?

Miyu: No, I really am an airhead.

Rain: (Laughing) YA! You admitted it!

Miyu: (Sticks her tongue out) I don't own Teen Titans and sadly never will. But I DO own Violet, Pyro, Dagger, Eagle, Jaguar and Rain.

Rain: (Arms chained) WHYYYYYYYYY?

_Italics_- Thoughts or telepathy.  
T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T  
Next Generation  
Chapter #2: The Contest Pt. 1  
T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

(Across the banks from the Titans Tower on the mainland)

In an almost deserted store on a usually busy block a store manager was closing his café, he had a lot of work to do before turning it into night bar. After ushering the last of the customers out he finally sat down and whipped the sweat off of his brow, "Those kids get wilder and wilder each day I tell ya." He got up and poured himself some brandy; he brought the cup to his lips when a bright light flooded the room. He ducked behind the counter to shield himself from the light. When the light finally dimmed he found himself in the presence of 3 teenage children. He looked at the brandy in his hand and poured it down the drain.

Violet flicked her hair out of her face and studied her surroundings. "Wow," Pyro stated, "The past is so…dark." Violet flicked his nose, "Open your eyes idiot." Pyro opened his eyes, "Oh…that's better." Eagle scanned the store and noticed the manager on the floor, "Could you please tell us the date?" The manager nodded, "It's February 24th, 2005." Then he fainted. Everyone's eyes grew and stared at Violet, "Hey it wasn't my fault! Too many people went into the portal…or maybe I made a slight miscalculation…"

"YOU CALL 23 YEARS A SLIGHT MISCALCULATION? YOU WERE ONLY SUPPOSED TO TAKE US BACK 2 YEARS YA IDIOT!"

"Um…" Violet bit her nail in thought, "Well, our parents should still be alive so why don't we go look for them?" "But what if they don't recognize us!" Violet glared at him, "Of course they won't, we're not born yet remember." "Ya," Eagle said, "But what if we can't help them? What if they throw us in jail? (Gasp) WHAT IF MY MOM'S STILL A KID!" Pyro bent down and started rocking, "When we get back tot the future, I'm going to get you the best help money can buy Pyro." Eagle said.

Violet tapped her should and pointed to something outside the window. She stepped over the manager and towards the window, "What could it be?" Violet asked her. Eagle shook her head, "Can't tell from here but…" She morphed into a falcon and stared intently at a small island in the middle of the bay, Quickly she morphed back and stared excitedly at her partners, "Well don't keep us in suspense. What is it?" Eagle smiled, "Seems that history has already started to go on without us, you remember the contest to find 5 more members for the Teen Titans right?" (A.N: I don't think this was in the cartoon series so don't bother looking it up.) Violet nodded, "Yes." Eagle smiled again, "Well it just happens to be held today. This is the chance we've been waiting for!" Violet looked at a clock on the wall, "Uh…we've been waiting for 4 minutes and 48 seconds."

"Ya, but come on, this is the perfect chance. If we make it onto the team we can help out with missions, help them get stronger…who knows; maybe we can get through OUR mission without revealing our secret." Eagle looked out the window, "Jynx." "We noticed you already jinxed it. Don't do it again." Pyro said sucking on a lollipop he had found in his pocket. "No, I mean its Jynx! You know, like Cyborg's villain girlfriend. They all turned and watched her run towards the Tower in hurry. Eagle blinked, "Then…I guess this means…" "We go to the contest and save our parents." Violet said confidently, "What could go wrong?" "That's what you said about going back in time, and now look at where we are, 25 years in the past!" Pyro said licking his lollipop. "Well other then this, when else have a made a mistake?" She asked. Eagle sighed and opened the door out of the café, "Please don't make us answer that V. It would break your heart."

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

Miyu: Well…it was shorter then I expected…

Rain: Well duh…you haven't written in 2 months.

Miyu: But…but…I had test! And you know how important A's are to me!

Minani: (New friend who happens to be more hyper active then Miyu) YES! As important as C's are to me!

Miyu: …no comment….

Rain: Don't forget to Review! I wanna see 10 reviews before Miyu post the next chapter.


	3. The new recruits

Miyu: Hiya! Sorry for the…5 or 6 month long wait but I have a REALLY good reason.

Rain: Let's hear it baka.

Miyu: I failed English.

Rain: Well…that was unexpected.

Miyu: I swear that this will no longer affect my writing schedules. As the summer is arriving I'll be putting up more and more deadlines for myself and my own personal punishment if I miss the deadline. Are you guys happy now? Good.

Rain: Miyu doesn't own the Teen Titans.

Miyu: If I did, every other episode would be about Raven. Robin would dump Star and go out with Raven. Starfire would die…or go back home. Blackfire would replace Star. Terra would be resurrected and marry Beast Boy. Cyborg would marry Jinx who would die then marry Bee. AND I would enter myself into the T.V show and date Aqualad…or Speedy.

Rain: I'd marry Aqualad. (Hearts in eyes)  
T T T T T T T T T T  
**Next Generation  
Chapter #3: The new recruits  
**T T T T T T T T T T

Hey I just noticed that I never actually explained what the characters looked like so here- **Violet** has well, Violet eyes and hair. She's the same height as Raven and her costume is a skirt that looks like star's just made out of denim, a purple tang top with a sort of clear long-sleeved bullet-proof mesh over top. She has a small black bag around her waist, which contains all her little gadgets. She wears her hair down loose and the same boots as Raven.

**Eagle** has blond hair and green eyes (Think Beast Boy) she's about the same height as Terra though maybe a little bit shorter. (Yes Terra's in this one) Her costume is flare bottom jeans with a green T-shirt, a denim jacket and a black paperboy hat. (Think J-lo) Her shoes are average runners and she wears her hair down loose.

**Pyro** has short black hair with a red stripe along the middle and his eyes are green. He changes his costume constantly but for now he's just wearing jeans and a purple T-shirt with a black hooded sweater over top. He also wears average runners.

You get to find out there powers along the way.

T T T T T T T T T T

On the mainland, at it's closest point with the Titans Island, a group of young teens stood waiting. Robin stepped up to a podium and cleared his throat, "Hi and thanks for coming. My name is Robin the boy wonder, as you might already know. If you pass this contest and are chosen to be part of the team I'll be your boss as well as your friend. The first contest in this guarantees you a spot on the 10 finalists, which from them we will choose 4 new recruits."

Cyborg turned his arm into a loudspeaker (Even though he really doesn't need it) and stepped onto the podium, "The first contest is to make it from the mainland to Titans Island, now if you can't fly don't worry, we will be having other contest here for you. Now if you choose to into the water even though you have no superpowers, DON'T. Even though Raven, Star and Beast Boy are up there to save you if anything goes wrong I still advise you not to try unless you think you have a good chance of making it to the Island. Any questions?"

In the back of the crowd a pale violet haired girl raised her hand, "I do, may we start now?" Cyborg nodded, Yup. BEGIN!" Violet reached into her pack and took out a little cube, which turned into a skateboard with rocket boosters, "Race you." She stated to Eagle and Pyro before blasting off towards the island. Eagle smiled before jumping on a boulder she had levitated (Think Terra). "Wait for me!" Pyro ran after them, when he reached the water he kicked off and flew into the air.

"No fair!" He yelled at the girls who were almost there, "You had a head start!" The girls only sped up. A moment after them he touched down, "Hey what's- Whoa." A three stood staring at the humongous tower in front of them. "It's…smaller in the future," Violet stated quietly. The other two nodded silently.

"Is it too big for you guys?" Raven said walking towards them. Violet came out of her trance first, "No it's just…not what we expected." Raven shrugged, "No one else is goanna come so I'll show you too your rooms, all the games are rigged so only people with powers can win them."

She turned to Violet as they went in the elevator, "Where'd you get the skateboard?" Violet jumped, "Oh, uh…I made it myself. The only thing I don't like is that if you stop moving it'll go down. I've been trying to fix that for years." Eagle laughed, "You've been working on that thing for longer then we've known each other. Violet maddened, "Not true! I started working on it the day we met so I could leave your stupid home and get a real life or go back to my old one." Raven was confused, "Uh…any of you guys want to share?"

Pyro put his hand up, "Violet and her dad were millionaires, but her dad was best friends with the leader of a superhero team so when his friend was in trouble he told Violet where he was going and that he'd be back in a few days. He was gone for two months-" "Three," Violet said sadly, "Three months and 7 days."

They left the elevator and continued down a hallway, "I was so sure that he had died or something equally horrible, my grandpa tried to make me stay but I ran away from home and started looking for him. When I reached his friends…place. I found out he had decided to join the team and it had simply slipped his mind to call home! I wasn't going to leave until he came with me, so he tried to make me join the team. I didn't want to. He tried to make me put a mask on, I didn't want to. So in the end, he completely ignored the fact I was even there. The rest is as they say…history."

They stopped at an unmarked room, "This is the first of four rooms, you can choose any one. There are two more down that way and one next to Cyborg's room over there. She pointed down two hallways. Violet took the first room while Eagle and Pyro took the two rooms in the other hallway. "Umm…sorry." Violet said to Raven. Raven smiled, (It's rare but she does) "For what? We all have to get our past off of our chest. My friends helped me understand that." Violet looked sad again, "The only I'll ever make friends is if I erase my pass completely. "Hey," Raven said, "While the other Titans decide if you're aloud to stay or not do you want to go out for lunch and just…talk?" Violet nodded, "Ya, thanks Raven. That'd be…nice."

Raven walked back out to the contest to see if there was anyone else who had powers, it never occurred to her that she had never told the three kids her name yet they already knew it.

(On the mainland)

"And it seems," Robin said glumly, "That the only one here who has any powers whatsoever to speak of is Jinx. Welcome to the team." He walked over to Starfire, "Can you give me a lift back to the tower Star? I think I need to throw up." In truth he was disgusted, the only people who had shown up to join the team were 3 mysterious kids and a villain. Sorry, and an EX-villain. He got to the tower just as Raven was coming out. "Who are those three?" He asked her. "I didn't learn much but two of them have zero evil aura around them, but the third, Violet, has a very dark aura, but it's always shifting as if she trying to fight it. Sort of like you when you were Slade's apprentice. I'm taking her out for lunch to learn more about her. The other two's names are Eagle and Pyro. They seem to have almost full control over her powers."

Robin nodded, but he was only half listening. Inside his head there was a full-blown war raging. _Raven's so_ _mysterious and she's someone I can have an intelligent conversation with. NO! What am I thinking? Star is the girl for me I mean she's…she's…um…she's…well she's cute right?_ Raven was staring at him confused, "Are you even listening Boy-blunder?" He nodded and went out of his trance, "of course. Ya. I was just thinking. I've got to go work on some…thing. Call me when lunch is ready." He ran up to his room.

Raven shook her head as she watched him go. She went outside to think. She didn't get to do much thinking though as the moment she stepped outside she saw that the Titans East had arrived. "Hey Rae." Bee said flying over, "What's up?" "Robin's head, it's up in the clouds to be exact. I'm worried about him Bee; he's even absent-minded on the battlefield now." Bee smiled, "Well I'll go talk some sense into him, the stress of managing a team is probably getting to him." "Thanks Bee."

Bee walked in closely followed by Mas Y Menos. Aqualad and Speedy walked up to Raven, "What? We don't get a hello?" Aqualad asked. "If you give us a hug we'll forgive you." Raven smiled and went inside closing the door behind her. Speedy and Aqualad looked at each other confused, "Uh…" Then they noticed the large black sphere containing a whole lot of water over there heads. "Uh oh…" Inside Raven came into the living room whistling innocently. Terra was about to ask why when she heard the angry yells of the two boys, "Let me guess. You didn't do it."  
T T T T T T T T T T  
Miyu: Well that was fun.

Rain: Sure it was.

Miyu: I've got to go to school know and study for final exams Bye!

This is Miyu Sato-Hi signing out.

P.S: I'd like to have a grand total of 10 reviews before chapter 4. And no review responses this time. Sorry.


	4. Welcome back Malchior

Miyu: Sorry for the wait dear readers but I forgot that summer holidays also means visiting relatives and ZERO computer time.

Rain: So you should just shut up and start writing right?

Miyu: Good point. I don't own the Teen Titans.

_"Well I happen to like this junk." –Eagle_

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T  
Next Generation  
Chapter #4: Welcome back Malchior.  
T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

A dark caped figure ran across the rooftops staying as low as possible while still maintaining his speed. In a few minutes he reached his destination, _el Diablo_. A nightclub hidden in an old warehouse. The caped figure jumped down and walked to the front door, the bouncers let him in right away. The second he went in he regretted it.

Wherever he looked he saw teen kids dancing, he jumped up to the rafters and to the end of the room where he knew an old service elevator was hidden. Taking it to the bottom floor he walked into a lit room hidden under the club. He looked around; the meeting between the cities most dangerous super villains wouldn't start for another hour. He heard the elevator reopen behind him and jumped up into the rafters in order to watch the meeting.

Slade entered the hidden room he himself had discovered only a year earlier. He walked slowly to the table and sat down on the largest chair at the end of the room. He didn't have long to wait, as the elevator opened once again to reveal Killer Moth and his obnoxious daughter. Slade stood up to welcome them, "Killer Moth, I see you've been released from jail." Killer Moth nodded and shook his hand, "Yes, the Titans didn't give me a very long sentence, my daughter on the other hand, had to be broken out." Slade looked at Kitten, 'A pleasure to meet you at last Kitten, rumour has it you and Robin had the time of your lives during prom." Kitten screamed and slumped onto the table screaming curses at Starfire and Robin. Her father sat down next to her.

A moment later, the doors opened to reveal a boy in a black suit with a skull like mask, his cape flew behind him as he walked in, "Red X, glad you could make it." Slade said shaking Red X's hand. "I almost didn't, had a hell of a time stealing the belt again. Made the cape myself." Kitten waved happily from the table, "HI RED X!" Red X looked at her confused, "Uh…do I know you?" He sat down next to Slade and as far from Kitten as possible.

The next to enter was the Hive five, Mammoth, Gizmo, See-more, and Sergeant Hive. "Where is Jinx?" Slade asked. "The snot brain?" Gizmo asked, "She left us…for…FOR THE TITANS!" They all sat down on the same side as Red X. "So are we going to get this show on the road or not?" See-more asked.

"In a moment," Slade said calmly, "One of my guest has yet to arrive. The Elevator door opened for the last time to let in a tall, black haired girl, "Sorry I'm late, but I had to give the galactic cops the slip," Black fire said sitting on the other side if Slade.

Slade stood up from his seat and folded his hands behind his back, "I have called all of you here today because we all share a common goal…to destroy the Titans. All of us have been terrible humiliated by the Titans and wish to taste the sweetness of revenge. We all have our own grudge on the Titans. As all of our previous attempts have ended in embarrassment and failure I thought we might try once more, as our own team. The Hive children have the right idea, and they would have succeeded had it not been for…well I won't bring that up. I believe that our combined efforts would be enough to finally bring down the Titans-"

"That COULD work, but probably wont." The caped figure jumped down from the rafters and landed in the empty chair next to Blackfire, "Incase you didn't notice, the Titans have called in the Titans East and have 4 new members. The only way to beat them is if you have such power as in this room, AND an advantage over them." "Isn't brute force enough of an advantage anymore?" Sergeant Hive asked.

"No."

"Who are you, and what are you hinting?" Blackfire asked, facing him. The figure took his hood off revealing a pale face and spiked, dark purple hair. (Somewhat lighter then Raven's) His eyes were also purple, "My name is Dagger and I am saying that if you help me achieve my own goal, my sister and I will gladly give you all the advantage you need." "And _where_ pray tell, is your sister?" a voice said from inside Red X's cloak. Red X quickly opened a secret pocket and took out a rather large book, placing it on the table, "If I had known you could talk, I wouldn't have stolen you!" "That is why I kept quiet until now. If you can free me from this book, X, I will give you anything you desire." The book said.

Dagger leaned over the table and grabbed the book, "Is your name Malchior?" "Why…yes it is. But how would you know that?" Malchior asked. "How many dragon's are trapped in a book these days?" "Point taken." Red X snatched Malchior back, "So how exactly do I free you, Mal-what's it." "YOU can't." Malchior stated, "Only a gifted mage can free me. And the strongest one in this room, other then me of course, is Dagger. And his magical abilities aren't nearly strong enough."

"Why don't I take you to my sister, she's strong enough." Dagger said trying to grab the book. "Then let me repeat my question, where is your sister?" Malchior asked, as Red X finally surrendered the book. Dagger shrugged, "No idea, I know that she's somewhere in the city though…" He closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating, "You did say you wanted that advantage right?" The super villains nodded, and he opened his eyes, putting Malchior in his pocket, "Well then I'll go get her. When's the next meeting?" "7 o'clock a.m. the day after tomorrow." "Do you need a place to stay?" Kitten asked hopefully.

Dagger made a disgusted face, "No thanks, I'll find my own place." He got up and walked to the door, "Oh what am I doing?" He asked himself, he jumped up and disappeared, leaving the super villains wondering what happened.

Meanwhile, on Titans Island, the commotion for lunch was just starting…

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"  
"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"  
"TOFU!"  
"MEAT!"

"LUNCH IS READY!" Violet yelled from the kitchen. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other confused. Violet and Raven had set up a large table in the middle of the main room. All 14 Titans sat down around the table as Violet cleared her throat, "Raven told me about your problem deciding what's for lunch so I decided to help solve that problem. I've made meat-less Salads for BB, Aqualad, and Eagle. Sushi mixed into Jell-O for Terra, Starfire and Pyro. Fish Taco's for Speedy, Mas, Menos and Bee. Quarter pound Ribs for Cyborg. Cheeseburgers for Robin and Jinx, and herbal tea for Raven.

Everyone thanked her and started eating, "What about you?" Raven asked, "Aren't you hungry?" Violet sat down next to her, "Yes, very. But I can't eat. Not until I've fixed everything I've done." She said it cheerily but Raven noticed her wording. "You won't be able to fix anything if you starve yourself to death." Violet nodded, "I...I guess." She pulled a little blue ball from her bag and threw it in her mouth.

She noticed both Raven and Robin staring at her. "What?" She asked, "Where I come from, we can't afford to get good food very often so I made these nutrition balls. They really are good." "Ya," Pyro said sarcastically, "They taste like the blue fruits of planet fornix." "Or those puddings Pyro makes us eat." Eagle said trying not to gag. Violet took out another one, "Well I like them." Beast Boy snatched in from her hand and ate it. His face turned even greener as he ran to the washroom. Violet sighed, "Fine. They DO taste terrible. But they're a lot better for you then all this junk you guys eat." Eagle shrugged, "Well I happen to like this junk."

Violet was about to answer when she felt an odd presence in her room, "Uh…you guys wouldn't mind if I spent the afternoon fixing up my room right?" Robin shook his head; "You can do whatever you like as long as you don't miss combat practise at 7." She nodded and ran to her room.

Shutting and locking the door behind her she turned to the person waiting for her, "Where have you been?" She demanded. Dagger lifted his head from where it lay on her pillow, "Cool it V, I've been checking out the local villains, let me tell you. We've got _nothing_ to worry about." Violet checked to make sure there we're no bugs in her room, "And the Titans have yet to reach they're full potential." Dagger stood up and walked over to her, "So now that we've checked out our competition, we should start with the plan right?" He took out Malchior's book, "Violet, meet faze 1."

Violet took the book and placed it on her bed opened to the page that held his eyes, "So YOU'RE the famous Malchior. I imagined you more…fierce." "How is it that you all know who I am?" Violet rolled her eyes, "If we didn't…we wouldn't be very good rulers of the world." She took a few steps back and began chanting her own spell. His eyes widened, "What are you doing? That's not the right spell! I can't even tell what spell that is!"

Inside his book Malchior noticed that everything was changing, the curse that kept him bound to the book was slowly disintegrating, he could feel something else taking it's place but that didn't matter. Soon he would be free. Perhaps he would let those two children live as they did have strong magic. But his first act would be to find Raven…

Violet stopped her spell and watched as it took affect, his body took form in the same light as when Raven freed him but there was one tiny difference. Malchior opened his eyes to see, "I'm a human!" He looked at his hands in shock. He looked exactly as Rorek had when he was first trapped in the book. "But…how?" He asked amazed.

Dagger smiled, "Violet's mom made up the spell herself and taught it to Violet when she was little. It's never once been written down, so you wouldn't know about it." "But…what IS this spell? What did it do?" Malchior asked still staring at his hands. Violet rolled her eyes; "This spell erases a strong curse that you can't break, as long as you replace it with another one. I replaced it with a curse of my own that keeps you from harming Dagger or me, and as a side effect it keeps you from turning into a dragon."

Malchior finally looked up, "Impressive, I must meet your mother one day. She sounds like an extraordinarily strong witch." Violet smiled, "You've probably already met her." Malchior was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. "Violet," Raven's voice said from outside, "It's time for combat practise. You'd better come because Robin's saying weather or not you can stay." "I'll be right down," Violet said, turning back to the boys.

"Dagger, there's a large empty cave on the outskirts of town that I think would suit you guys just fine until I'm officially on the team. And if you guys have to come back into the city make sure you both wear disguises, and see if you can get Malchior's eyes to change colour." She waved goodbye and ran outside, locking her door.

Dagger turned to Malchior, "So…I'm not very good at transportation spells…" "Say no more." Malchior said, "It's obvious that your magic circles around the reading and manipulating of minds." Dagger raised an eyebrow, "How could you tell?" "Sensing magical powers is only one of my many achievements…shall we go now?" Malchior asked, his hands glowing a bright green. In a moment they were gone.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Miyu: How was that?

Rain: Ok…I guess…you're a lot better at writing villain perspective aren't you?

Miyu: (Smiles) Thank you! Tell me who your favourite character in the story is in your reviews dear readers!

Rain: 15 reviews before chapter 5 please!

**Review Replies**

I've go time, so I'm replying to your responses! But only those for chapter 3.

AlyRaven: What? You want me to give away the story? Haha…keep reading and you'll find out yourself. Thanks for reviewing.

Unknown Name: I wish you had left a name…oh well. Thanks for your review! And here's chapter 4!


	5. Combat Practise

Miyu: Hi ya! Sorry I took long but my family just moved so we don't get Internet for a LONG time.

Rain: Uh huh…

Miyu: Rain, do the disclaimer so I can post this chapter.

Rain: Miyu doesn't own the Teen Titans. It's too hot outside to think up a good disclaimer.

"_Ya well, if you're good maybe I'll let you have Iceland or something."-Dagger._

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T  
Next Generation  
Chapter #5: Combat practise.  
T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Raven hidden in the Shadows in front of Violet's room watched as she came outside, locked the door, and ran down the hallway. Raven didn't hesitate as she fazed through the door, locks couldn't stop her. She arrived in the room only to see a quickly dimming green light. Puzzled, Raven thought for a moment, she had seen that light before…no doubt about it…but where?

Fazing through the other side of Violet's room to appear outside the tower she quickly flew too the combat area in front of the Tower, she'd give the green light some more thought…later. Even now it seemed less important.

Eagle looked up as Raven touched down next to her, she noticed the blank carefree look on her face with shock, there was no way that already- Aqualad broke her thoughts, "Hey, are you ok? Your kind of…staring at Raven." She blushed as nearly everyone turned to look at her, "Just…thinking…" She walked away from him, "Stupid fish brain…"

Violet finally joined them, "Sorry." Robin nodded to her, "Right, as it's your first day on this team, I think it would be best if you showed us what you guys can do. Jinx can go first." His voice had a trace of poison in that last sentence. Jinx stepped forward and stood nervously as Cyborg started the countdown, "5…4…3…2…GO!" Jinx ran forward and nimbly dodged all the explosives thrown at her. Suddenly her foot caught on a rock and she stumbled, doing a front flip she landed on her feet, running once more. 2 stone druids that Terra had helped Cyborg build blocked her path. Conjuring her magic, a pink wave hit the druids and split them right at the middle line. She walked between them confidently only to find herself stepping onto air. Jinx managed to hold onto the edge of the ditch and slowly pulled herself up and out.

Robin nodded at Cyborg, "I guess that fine Jinx." She ran back to Cyborg and gave him a quick hug. "Pyro, you can go next." Pyro nodded and stepped forward. He placed his new sunglasses he had just found over his eyes. Pyro gave Eagle a thumb up as Cyborg yelled GO! Flying up in a spiral he threw balls of green fire at the targets that just appeared. He didn't even give it thought that his course was different from Jinx's. He flew, lazily dodging the explosives with long practised ease. He flew once around the Tower for show and touched down in front of Robin, "Am I good? Or am I good?" Robin frowned, "You'll do." Eagle laughed as Pyro's face drooped.

"Eagle, if you'd please." She stepped up and smiled as Cyborg finished the countdown. "GO!" She started running towards the targets that were throwing explosives at her, running between them as they were crushed by boulders that seemed to come out of nowhere. Suddenly, like Jinx's, a large pit opened up underneath her. She fell in, morphed into a robin and flew out.

Back on the sidelines, Violet was hiding her face, "Doesn't the word, inconspicuous mean anything to her?" "I don't think she even knows what that means." Pyro said. She looked up at him, "You think? You mean you actually after all these years found a brain?"

"Haha…"

Robin watched as the small Robin flew up to him and morphed into Eagle, "Um…hey?" He nodded at her and she ran back to her friends with a sigh of relief.

"Last but not least, Violet," Cyborg said starting the countdown, "5…4…3…2…GO!" The explosives were thrown at her but she didn't even move, she drew out a small sphere and threw it at the floor before her feet, an invisible shield deflected the explosives. Then she drew out a hand full of little bead like objects, and threw them at the targets, they blew up upon impact it seemed, and her shield aloud her to shoot out. After a few seconds all her targets had been destroyed. Picking up her shield and putting it in her pocket, she walked towards Robin, "I may not be as fast as Eagle or as powerful as Pyro, but I do things my own way. And it usually works." Robin finally smiled, "Ya, I understand, maybe you could show me how your weapons work later? I've never been able to create a shield." She nodded and walked back to Eagle as the real combat practise began.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of town Dagger and Malchior had just found the cave. Dagger collapsed onto a rock slab he was using as a bed, "Wake me up once you've cleaned this place up." Malchior frowned, "And _why_ should I?" Dagger opened one eye, "Oh ya." He flicked his wrist and a gold collar appeared around Malchior's neck. "That's the collar of slavery. My own invention, now you have to do everything Violet and I say. Now clean up."

Malchior fumed at the ears but started cleaning anyways, "Oh woe to the days when I was in charge and was so close to ruling the world I could taste it." Dagger opened an eye, "Ya well, if you're good maybe I'll let you have Iceland or something."  
"How about Europe?" Malchior asked.  
"Australia."  
"Half of Europe."  
"Central America."  
"A third of Europe."  
"…Fine."  
Malchior smiled, "Thank you very much. Now go back to sleep. I'll have this place looking decent in an hour." Dagger turned around and fell asleep. Malchior's hands glowed for a minute before a black blanket appeared in the air; he covered Dagger and then headed into town.

Back at the Titans' Tower, Beast Boy had just finished giving the newbies a tour of the Tower. "And here-" He said walking into the main room, "Is where we all go to just hang out." They weren't listening. Eagle was filing her nails, Pyro was staring blankly at the wall, and Violet was deep in thought.

"Hello!" Beast Boy said waving his hand in front of Pyro's face, "Anybody home?" Pyro looked at him, "Home?" He looked at the floor sadly, "I do not have much luck in homes…" Eagle patted him on the back, "Here can be home. If we're good." Pyro nodded and walked to the couch, sitting next to Cyborg. Eagle followed him, Violet walked to Robin who was sitting at a table with a light explosive in hand.

"I don't understand it," He said when she sat down across from him, "No cracks on the cover, no wires broken…I just don't understand why it doesn't work!" "May I?" Violet asked taking the explosive from him, she smiled and showed him the problem, "Idiot, you forgot to turn it on!" She laughed as he took it back with a shocked face.

Robin looked up at her, "So…" He began, "Where are you guys from?" Violet looked up, "Uh…Pyro's from outer space, Eagle and I are from Ju-…uh…JEM city." She smiled, "Yup, that's where were from." Robin raised an eye-brow, "As good a fighter you are, a liar your not." She shrugged, "My mom once told me that it doesn't matter how bad the lie is as long as the truth is still unknown." Robin smiled, "Your mom is very wise, what's her name?" Violet looked at the time, "Uh…you know I really should…uh…go…" She stood up and ran into the hallway.

Robin caught up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, it's ok if you don't want to talk about it. I shouldn't have asked." Violet sighed, "At least your parent's loved and wanted you-" Suddenly the Titan alarm rang. "Come on." Robin led her to the computer screen.

The others were already there, "What's the trouble?" Robin asked as they neared. Cyborg answered, "It's Mumbo Jumbo, looks like he's gotten into a fight with a civilian." Robin sighed, "Well, it'll only take one of us to sort him out, anyone volunteer?" "I'll go." Raven and Violet said at the same time. Robin looked at them, "Well then you'd better get going, the fight's on the corner of Elm and 51st. The nodded and flew out to door.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Miyu: Three guesses to whom the civilian is.

Rain: Here's a hint, he's tall, mysterious and was trapped in a book for a thousand years.

Miyu: ding ding ding you got it! The dread dragon Malchior, now servant to two young teens.

Rain: Coming next chapter- Malchior saves Raven's life; Dagger goes to the next Super Villain's conference and reveals a bit of his plan. And Beast Boy get's suspicious of Violet.

**Review Replies**

**Fallen Heroin**: Thanks!

**Shade**: Sorry I took so long, stupid internet wouldn't work, but ya, Kitten MIGHT harass Red X in future chapters. And...YOU CAN'T BUG ABOUT GRAMMER NO MORE WOO! Sorry.

**Raven of the Night676**: Hmm...not bad, not goanna tell if your right or wrong though, here's a hint for Violet & Dagger's parents, their only related because (blank) adopted them. But thir parents ARE in the Titans. Keep guessing. (Dam I gave away too much again didn't I?)


End file.
